Parents life be like
by Drama is awesome
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a single Father with ten kids yup ten Rukia Kuchki is a single mother with nine kids yup nine
1. Chapter 1

**AA/N Okay my friend wanted me to make a story like this for him I didn't want to so I just wrote it and everything the plot and how the story ends is his idea and please remember I didn't pick the kids he did so don't argue with me so that's all oh please forgive any mistakes their maybe and I don't own bleach so enjoy and review please review**

Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned upon having to wake up well he didn't really have a choice he had children to feed. Ichigo sighed and started to get up to feed his children. Ichigo was 28 years old and a single dad with ten yes ten kids, his and adopted, Ichigo was a famous doctor and he got paid and awful lot every time he preformed a surgery,His kids were very proud of him. Ichigo was a great Father fantastic actually but it's been hectic with his kids every since his ex wife Senna left. Ichigo's been trying to find another better woman than Senna and his friends tried helping to it's just every time he mentions he had ten kids they up and run.

It's not because he wasn't attractive actually far from it he could get any woman he wanted with just a simple wink but the number ten seemed to have curse his luck that he's been giving up hope that he'd ever find a good mother figure for his kids. Ichigo got up from the bed to put some pants on when he hard banging at the door. "Daddy get up we're hungry." His kids yelled. Ichgio quickly finished putting his pants on and opened his bedroom door when he opened it he saw his kids standing looking at him.

In order his kids names and ages were: Szayel he was the oldest and he was 15 years old with pink hair and orangeish eyes and he wore glasses and a nerd, The second one was Shiro he was 13 years old and looked exactly like his father except he was albino and he loved fighting. The third was child was Grimmjow who was 12 years old he had blue hair and looked German and he was a football player. The fourth was Nelliel and she was 11 she had big gray eyes and and pretty aqua hair and always wanted her Fathers attention and she was a cheerleader.

The fifth child was Nnotira and he was also 11 yet though he was 11 he was a lot taller then his average height and very slim and he was a track runner. The sixth child was Ikkaku and he was 10 years old and bald and he loved playing with wooden sticks and he was a wrestler. The seventh child was Yumichica and he was 10 years old as well and he wore a feather on his left eye and was obsessed with being beautiful and he was a soccer player.

The eighth child was Loly and she was 9 like Nelliel she was a Daddy's girl and she always tried to get her father's attention some how no matter what and she was a dancer. The ninth child was Rurichiyo and she was 7 and like Nelliel and Loly she wanted nothing but her fathers attention she like her sisters was a spoiled daddy's girl and she did nothing at school but pretend she was queen of the world. The last one was Kiyone and she was 5 years old and she always had her fathers attention and the girls would always get jealous. The boys only wanted their fathers attention when it came down to sports.

"Daddy feed us please," Kiyone shouted.

Ichigo smiled and picked Kiyone up "Of course princess I'll feed you what is it that you want?"

Kiyone thought for a moment "OOO I know bacon and eggs."

Ichigo smiled "Bacon and eggs it is then."

Nel scuffed "Itsygo I thought I was your princess."

Ichigo nodded while putting Kiyone down "You are my princess as well."

Loly and Rurichiyo growled "Papa what about me?"

"and me?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded "All four of you girls are my princesses."

Yumichica gasped "But Dad I'm more beautiful."

Ichigo nodded "Yes you are very beautiful Yumi."

Ikkaku pushed Yumichica and ran up to his dad "But dad I'm a better wrestler than all these idiot."

Ichigo took a deep breath "Yes Ikkaku you are a great fighter."

Grimmjow started laughing "Pop I have the coolest hair out of these fools and I'm awesome in football that's why I'm the favorite son."

Shiro growled and held his dad's hand "No king likes me better," Shiro then looked up at Ichigo with pleading eyes "Right king."

Szayel chuckled a little "Obviously dad likes me better because I'm the oldest."

Nnotira rolled his eyes "Oh please dad likes me because I can run fast."

Ichigo eye started to twitch his mornings always started like this "Kids lets just agree that I love and favor all of you guys the same."

Everyone sighed but smiled and agreed with their father and went down to the kitchen. Ichigo lived in a pretty awesome home with his kids it was a he had six bedrooms and five bathrooms (one was in his room so it was his private bathroom apparently) and it was a three story home Szayel because he was the oldest had his own room. Nel and Loly shared a room and Kiyone and Rurichiyo shared a room. Shiro,Ikkaku and Yumichica shared a room and Ichigo had his own so the house was very spacious.

Anyway Ichigo was starting to make breakfast when Szayel spoke "Father someone is calling you on the phone."

Ichigo ran to get his phone answering without even checking caller ID.

"Hello."

 _Ichigo I was just calling you to remind you that we are going to the airport to surprise Chad and take him to dinner." Renji stated._

Renji was one of Ichigo's best friends he was and awesome,loyal and annoying he had two kids and was happily married he had red hair and tattoos all over his face but they worked for him sorta and he worked as bouncer at a very popular bar.

"Yeah yeah I remember at 7 tonight right?"

 _"Yup at 7 and hey are you bringing your kids or no because you have a lot of those little demons."_

"Yeah I am how about you are you taking your kids?"

 _"Yup they really want to see Chad and Tatsuki will not allow me to hire a babysitter so we're bringing them."_

Ichigo laughed knowing how Tatsuki is about her boys. Ichigo then looked up at his kids and saw them fighting with each other. Ichigo sighed and told Renji he'd see him at the airport hung up and went to the kitchen and slammed his fists on the kitchen counter causing his kids to stop fighting and and turn to him.

"I'm only going to say this once sit down in the front room watch tv and shut up or else."

The kids did as they were told knowing their father would kill them if they didn't listen and even they were scared of their father when they got on his bad side. Shiro stayed seated watching his father cook for some reason he loved watching his father do things.

"Hey king can I ask you something?"

Ichigo nodded and started making the eggs "yeah sure shoot."

"Okay umm why are you trying so hard to find a mother figure for us?"

Ichigo sighed a little "Well because a child needs a mother figure like the girls I can't explain certain things to them like a mother can and even you boys I see when you see one of your friends with a mother you guys get depressed I don't like seeing you kids like that I mean yeah you have my mother but you guys need a mother figure up close and personal you know."

Shiro thought about what his father just said "Oh I get it your a great dad king...so umm King can I please help please?"

Ichigo groaned "Fine you can put the cinnamon rolls on the pan and carefully and I mean carefully put them in the oven."

Shiro smiled and did as his father instructed when he was done with the rolls he and Ichigo went to watch yugioh with the rest of the kids it only took a couple of minutes for the food to get done so Ichigo fixed the kids plates and started cleaning up.

"Oh and kids when you get through eating I want you all to get your clothes out so we can be ready to go to the airport to surprise Chad."

The kids nodded and went right back to eating their food.

* * *

Rukia groaned as she woke up to a loud banging on her door. She knew it were her kids all nine of them yes nine. Rukia was a 28 year old single mother who owned her own clothing store. She divorced her husband Kaien upon seeing him cheat on her. Now Rukia has tried to find other father figures for her children but every time she mentioned she had nine kids they just left. Now they weren't her children she adopted them with Kaien. Kaien cheated on Rukia upon them planning for a tenth child.

Rukia loved kids so she adopted them when Kaien left her and the kids it left a void in all their hearts. Rukia loves her kids very much though and would do anything for them. Anyway Rukia was getting up from bed to put on her night gown she opened the door and was greeted with them sitting on the floor looking at her waiting for to walk down to the kitchen.

These are the order of her kids with names and ages: Starrk who is the oldest and is 16 he loves playing with fake guns and he has brown wavy hair likes western movies and is lazy. The second child is Tier or Tia she is 15 and hides half her face with polo shirts and she has pretty dirty blonde hair. The third kid is Luppi he is 13 and he is arrogant and loves showing off he has black hair and gets aggressive with siblings a lot. The fourth is Riruka she has redish pinkish hair and loves wearing them in pig tails and like her mother she is obsessed with plushies.

The fifth child is Yukio he is 12 and he loves video games he hates being in the spotlight and is very quiet. The sixth is Ririn and she is 9 she loves playing mind games on her siblings and she is a blonde and very to herself with her dolls Noba and Kurodo. The seventh is Hiyori and she is a blonde and is also 9 years of age she also loves kicking people in the shin. The eighth child is Lilynette and she loves being stuck up under Starrk and loves getting into things and she is 8. Last is Hanataro (Duh I was going to put him in here) He is 6 years old and loves having his Mothers attention to himself.

"Mommy I'm hungry can you please feed me?" Hanataro begged.

Rukia nodded "Of course sweetie what is that you would like to eat?"

Hanataro thought for a moment "Hmm ooo I know captain crunch berries."

Rukia laughed "I believe I can make that happen."

Lilynette then pulled her mothers arm "Mommy why do you Hanataro more than me?"

"What I don't favor one over the other I love all you equally."

"So why do you give Hanataro more attention then you give us?" Hiyori asked.

Rukia took a deep breath "I have to give Hanataro bit more attention then you guys because he's small and younger and fragile."

Ririn scuffed "Yeah meaning he's a weak puny little kid who doesn't even know he's ABC's he is such a retard."

"Ririn I have told you a million times to not pick on your brother and you are to never call your brother names," Ririn cringed at hearing her mother shout at her "Apologize now." Ririn held her head down and faced Hanataro and apologized tohim.

Yukio then pulled on his mothers' night gown "Mommy can we eat now my stomach is growling."

Rukia nodded and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Rukia lived in a two-story house it had 5 bedrooms and four bathrooms. It was a wonderful house and she and her kids loved it they only hated the fact that they had to share rooms with each other. They even goes as far as to argue with their mother about it.

This is the bedroom roommate order: Rukia had the master bedroom, Starrk had the second biggest room because he was older. Tier,Ririn and Riruka shared the third biggest room, Hiyori and Lilynette shared the fourth biggest and Luppi, Yukio and Hanataro shared the last biggest room. The kids hated that Starrk got his own room but hey he was the oldest. Anyway Rukia was getting the kids cereal ready when her phone rang she sighed and told Starrk to fix the kids cereal while she took her call Starrk gave a heavy sigh but did as he was told.

"Hello"

 _"Rukia hey I was just calling you to remind you to be at the airport at 7 tonight so we can surprise Chad and so we can take him out to dinner." Tatsuki stated._

Tatsuki was one of Rukia's best friends forever her best friends actually consisted of Orihime and Uryu who were happily married and have three kids then you have Tatsuki and Renji who had two kids and who were happily married in their own way. Then you have Ichigo who she believed only had one kid an he was divorced with his ex wife Senna like she was divorced with Kaien and she had other friends as well but they are not what she would call best friends just friends.

"Hey Tatsuki and yes I do remember but hey question is everyone bringing their kids or no?"

 _"Sadly yes I'm bringing mine because I do not trust babysitters and Ichigo is bringing his and Orihime and Uryu are bringing theirs you bringing your little children of the corn?"_

Rukia laughed at Tatsuki comment "Yeah I'm bringing them."

Rukia then took a peak in the kitchen to see Riruka and Yukio fighting and Lilynette and Hiyori yelling at each other Luppi messing with Tier's hair and Ririn throwing cereal at Starrk all while Hanataro is hiding under the table. Rukia sighed said goodbye to Tatsuki and hung up the phone and started yelling at her kids.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing you all know better than to fight with each other if I catch you kids fighting again so help me I will ground every single one of you." The kids hung their heads down in shame not saying anything "Now go back to eating your cereal I need to start cleaning up...oh and I want you all to get your clothes out for today because at 7 we're leaving to go surprise Chad so please dress nicely."

The kids nodded and went right back to eating their cereal.

* * *

 **A/N okay so how was it review please and tell me what you think and remember my friend gave me the plot I'm just making a story out of his wishes so please remember to review I hope you liked and stuff and don't worry their will be a lot in is story even though some of the charcters are kids and teens but that all depends on the likes and reviews I get so I'll say this and ask it please Review please please please I think that's enough begging anyway see you soon maybe ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey hows it going I decided to continue since some people like it and I can't stop cuz my friend would kill me so here's chapter two hope you enjoy please forgive any mistakes and here we go oh ps I don't own bleach pss Review please please please review okay now you can read it**

Chapter 2

Ichigo was in his room sleeping soundly when he heard a light knock on his bedroom door. Ichigo groaned but reluctantly got up to open in. When he opened the door he saw Kiyone standing there smiling up at him. Ichigo smiled back asking her what she wanted because he desperately wanted to get back to bed.

"Umm Daddy sorry for bothering you but I came to remind you that it's 6:30 and you told us we were going to surprise uncle Chad at the airport at 7pm so I just came to remind."

Ichigio eyes popped open removing whatever sleep he had "Shit umm I mean darn okay Kiyone I need you to go tell your brothers and sisters to get up and get ready to go."

Kiyone nodded running for her siblings to get ready, Ichigo heard as they argued and yelled at each other before going to their rooms to get ready. Ichigo was literally throwing the first thing he saw which were a black pair of baggy pants with a black shirt with a white demonic skull on there. He brushed his teeth and ran downstairs calling his kids. They appeared some with smiles and scowled and pouts on their faces. Ichigo examined his kids and smiled with what they were wearing. He opened the door for them as well as the car counting them off.

"Okay we have 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9." Ichigo looked around and groaned "Where is the tenth one?"Ichigo then ran to the second floor of the house screaming Yumichica's name he searched room after room when he finally stumbled upon the last room he looked in the there seeing Yumichica in the mirror doing his hair. Ichigo groaned and walked up to his son.

"Yumi I need you to...wait what the hell are you wearing?"

Yumichica smiled "Do you like it I had to modify it a little though."

Ichigo took a very deep breathe "Yumi why are you wearing Loly's dress?"

"Well Father because she's my size and all my clothes are so out of date it's not even funny."

Ichigo was breathing hard right now "It's just a phase it's just a phase he's going through a phase that's all." Ichigo then put a smile on his face and turned to Yumichica "Okay Yumi you look wonderful now get to the car."

Yumichica frowned "Dad I can't I didn't do my makeup yet."

Ichigo then pointed to the bedroom door "Yumichica get the hell out of this house now or else." Yumichica jumped off the stool he was in and ran out the room as quickly as he could to get to the car. Ichigo sighed "I so blame my mother for Yumichica." Ichigo then went downstairs got his keys and jacket and went to the car and started it up and started driving.

"Itsygo how long is it going to take to get to the airport?" Nel asked.

Ichigo shrugged "about ten minutes."

"Daddy why is Yumichica wearing my dress?" Loly shouted.

Ichigo was going to speak but Yumichica beat him to it with a scuff "Oh please I look way better in it then you ever could."

"Oh please Yumichica your such a bitch."

Ikkaku then stepped in for his brother sneering at Loly "You have no right calling Yumi a bitch jackass."

Nel then got into the fight "Oh Ikkaku please just shut your bald ass up for once."

Ikkaku then turned to Nel "Fuck you."

Rurichiyo rolled her eyes "Oh please your just pissed your bald."

Grimmjow growled "Could you shut the hell up Rurichiyo your such a wanna be princess."

Nel scuffed "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a princess."

Nnotira scuffed laughed "Yeah that's why you ain't one you bitch and so is Rurichiyo."

Nel started screaming "Shut up you stupid Nnotira your just jealous of me."

Nnotira laughed "Jealous of what?"

Loly then spoke up "Jealous because she and I have Dads attention."

Shiro growled "Shut the fuck up Loly everyone knows King Daddy loves me more."

Yumichica scuffed "Dare to dream you albino bastard dad loves me more."

"Ikkaku rolled his eyes "Sorry Yumi but dad loves me more."

Grimmjow started laughing "Please you dumbasses ain't got nothing on me and how much pop loves me."

Rurichiyo gasped "I'm daddy's princess."

Nel growled "Bitch please I'm daddy's princess."

Loly cleared her throat "I'm sorry Nel do you want to repeat that."

Nel frowned and unbuckled her seat belt and started tackling Loly screaming she was Ichigo's favorite. Shiro,Grimmjow,and Nnotira were tackling each other on the car floor. Yumichica, Ikkaku,and Rurichiyo were also fighting causing Kiyone to start crying and it was at that time Ichigo slammed his foot on the brakes causing everyone to stop fighting. They all turned their attention to their father who was looking as if he could murder.

"First off I want all of you to sit your asses down in your seats and buckle your seat belts." All the kids crawled,jumped,and speed walked to their seats and buckled up."Secondly I don't want to hear another another word out of any of you." The kids were quiet the whole time Ichigo then turned to Kiyone who was in the middle of Grimmjow and Shiro sniffling. Ichigo then looked at Szayel who was on his phone. "Szayel I want you to sit in back while Kiyone sits in the front."

Szayel gasped "But Father I'm way older then her and-."

"and your sister is crying and you will do as I say."

Szayel rolled his eyes but got in the back nonetheless while Kiyone got in the front with her father.

Nel gasped "Daddy that's not-"

"Shut it your all grounded till we get to the airport I don't want to hear another damn thing from any of you."

The car was quiet the rest of the whole ride no one daring to speak. When they finally everyone smiled happy to finally get out of the car. Ichigo went to get Kiyone and pick her up and then turned to the rest of his kids.

"Now listen up you are all going to behave or I promise you there will be hell to pay am I clear?"

The kids nodded and followed their Father into what they believe to be the airport. They stopped when they saw Tatsuki and Renji as well as Uryu and Orihime. Ichigo smiled and went up to his friends.

"Ichigo hey man" Renji greeted with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back "Hey Renji guys how ya'll doing?"

"Oh hey Ichigo we're going fine thanks for asking."

Tatsuki nodded in agreement "Yeah I'm not complaining."

Uryu just shrugged "I'm doing fine as well."

Ichigo nodded "So where are your kids?"

The couples eyes widened "Oh shit." Tatsuki then started yelling and all eyes were on them "Zane Cole get your asses over here right now." Suddenly two boys ran from out of nowhere to their mother. Zane had white hair and was 11 years old and Cole he had black hair and was 10. It's funny how Tatsuki named her kids after that cartoon network lego ninjago show.

Orihime and Uryu were looking for their kids Orihime looked as if she was going to bus out crying and that's when it looked as if Uryu has enough "Kai, Maki,Lily get out here now." Uryu shouted. Quickly three kids ran out running straight for their parents. Kai was the only boy and was only 13 years old Maki was 12 years of age and Lily was 10 years old. Lily looked more like her Father Kai more like his mother and Maki well she was in between.

Ichigo laughed until he saw that his kids were gone as well except for Szayel who was sitting down on his phone. Tatsuki and Renji turned to see Ichigo looking frustrated.

"Umm Ichigo do you need help looking for your kids?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head "Naw I got it." Ichigo then cleared his throat "Shiro,Grimmjow,Nel,Nnotira,Loly,Ikkaku,Yumichica,Rurichiyo,and Kiyone get your asses over here right now or else." Like a storm Ichigo's kids came running to him smiling as if Ichigo wasn't pissed at them. Ichigo scowled "What the hell did I say about...Wait a minute where is Kiyone?" Nel and Loly gave a fake I don't know while Rurichiyo pretend to think. Ichigo eyes widened "Nel,Loly,Rurichiyo where the hell is your sister?" Nel pouted while Loly shrugged and Rurchiyo kept pretending to think "Oh my God you lost your fucking sister." Ichigo then started hyperventilating I can't breath I'm the worst Father ever."

Renji then went to his friend "No your not you're one of the best Fathers I know."

Ichigo snorted "Yeah then how come I lost on of my kids?"

Tatsuki shook her head "Ichi it happens to mostly every parent once in a while."

Ichigo sighed "Daddy Daddy I'm here I'm here." Ichigo perked up and turned to the voice and saw Kiyone running to him. Ichigo smiled and ran to pick her up.

"Kiyone where have you been you had me worried sick."

Kiyone pouted "Well I was with my sisers and they left me somewhere then this nice woman with her kids saw me and put me in her group and bought me back to you."

Ichigo turned to Nel,Rurichiyo,and Loly "You three are grounded for three weeks." The girls groaned giving Kiyone death glares. Ichigo then turned back to Kiyone who was still in his arms hugging him "Sweetie who helped you by the way?"

Kiyone shrugged "I don't know her name but she had a lot of kids."

Ichigo smiled "Well whoever she is remind me to thank her jeez I thought I lost you."

Kiyone giggled as Ichigo nuzzled her neck "Daddy that tickles."

Ichigo smiled then turned to Tatsuki,Renji,Orihime,and Uryu "So who are we waiting for now?"

Tatsuki sighed "Rukia jeez she's late and Chad's flight will be here any minute."

Kiyone then started squealing "Daddy look that's the woman who helped me."

Ichigo looked at where Kiyone was pointing "Finally Rukia your here" Tatsuki shouted.

Ichigo turned to Kiyone "That's the woman who helped you?" Kiyone nodded "That's other a strange coincidence or the author of this story just loves when Rukia pops out at the ideal moment."

Kiyone tilted her head "What's that Daddy?"

Ichigo shook his head "Nothing."

"Oh Rukia your finally here!" Orihime exclaimed while hugging her to death.

"Orihime dear I'm afraid your suffocating her."

Orihime blushed in embarrassment "Oh sorry Rukia."

Rukia smiled "It's okay as sadly as it is to say this I'm use to it by now."

Renji chuckled "Dude why are you here so late?"

Rukia glared at Renji "Dude I'm only ten minutes late and you try taking care of nine kids and get here early you asshole."

Ichigo looked shocked the last time he saw Rukia she only had one kid.

"Umm Rukia Ichigo I think your kids are fighting with each other" Uryu stated.

Ichigo and Rukia turned to see their kids and sure enough they were fighting each other. Grimmjow was fighting Luppi who was pulling his arm, Nel and Loly were fighting Hiyori and Lilynette, Yumichica was fighting Riruka , and Ririn was fighting Rurichiyo. The rest of the kids were other watching the fights on their phones or to lazy to care. Rukia and Ichigo then saw their youngest children crying in a corner. Rukia and Ichigo eyes started twitching in sync.

"Everyone of you kids shut up and stop fighting" Rukia shouted.

The kids didn't listen though they were other to busy focusing on their fight,phones,hair,or sleep to care. Ichigo put his hands on Rukia's shoulder.

"Let me give it a try."

Rukia nodded "By all means."

Ichigo then walked a little closer to the kids and cleared his throat "EVERY SINGLE ONE YOU KIDS BETTER STOP FIGHTING OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL NOT ONLY PUNISH YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL BORN LIVES I ALSO PROMISE TO TO MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING FUCKING HELL NOW STOP THIS BULLSHIT NOW."

It was upon hearing their Father yell and cuss at them did they stop even Rukia's kids stopped what they were doing and walked to their parents with their heads down in shame.

"Wow Ichigo you have a lot of kids I mean how did this happen the last time I saw you only had one kid."

Ichigo laughed "I could ask you the same thing what happened?"

Rukia shrugged "I don't even know anymore...wait let me introduce them since you don't know them yet." Rukia then turned to her kids and told them to line up "Okay this is stark and he's 16 yrs old this tier also known as Tia and she's 15 yrs old also we have Luppi and Riruka and they are both 13 yrs old then Yukio and he's 12 also we have Ririn and Hiyori and they are both 9 then Lilynette who is 8 and last is the youngest Hanataro he is 6...kids this is one of my best friends Ichigo Kurosaki."

Riruka gasped "He is so hot oh you would make a good Daddy Ichigo my friends would be seething because I had a hot dad."

Rukia eyes widened at what Riruka said "Riruka that is no way to speak to people and you know that." Riruka blushed a little "so Ichigo are you going to introduce me to your kids?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah okay umm this the oldest one Szayel and he's 15 yrs old then you have Shiro who is 13 Grimmjow's 12 Nel and Nnotira are both 11 yrs old and Ikkaku and Yumichica are both 10 yrs old then Loly is 9 Rurichiyo is 7 yrs old and my youngest Kiyone is only 5 yrs old."

Rukia nodded "Yes I saw Kiyone crying outside for Dad."

Ichigo blushed "Yeah about that thanks for helping her."

Rukia waved her hand "No problem I saw a child in need so I helped her."

"Hey Rukia Ichigo Chad's flight is here come on." Tatsuki yelled.

Rukia and Ichigo nodded grabbing their kids making sure they were all in sight. Rukia the then thought for a second.

"Hey Ichigo your daughter Yumichica has a weird taste in style."

Ichigo groaned "Yeah you see Yumichica is my son."

Rukia giggled a little "I'm sorry I didn't know her was-"

"He isn't it's a phase just a phase nothing more."

Rukia snorted "Yeah keep telling yourself that."

* * *

 **So how was it Review and let me know and I will update it depends on how many people still want me to do this so bye my lovely readers**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again I am back and not feeling to good I am uploading and typing in school so you guys better be grateful plus I'm having cramps like you wouldn't believe but enough about me in this Chapter there will be violence and a stupid kind of funny ending I wanted to change but I kind of liked so I hope you like so without further delay here we go oh and please forgive my grammar spelling etc. cause there is probably a lot so now you can read and oh review please review because the more reviews the faster I update so please review.**

Chapter 3

The gang gasped as they saw Chad because not only was he surprised but the gang was surprised as well because as Chad was getting off the plane he was caring a little boy. To say everyone was amazed, confused and well surprised would be an understatement.

"What the hell is this a baby boom?" Tatsuki yelled.

Chad walked up to the group of friends, he was a man of little words and or a lot of words but usually little words.

"Hey Chad buddy who's the kid?" Renji asked.

Chad laughed "Well you see I always see you guys with your kids and everything always so happy, so I decided to adopt in Mexico and my boys name is Yuichi."

Rukia gaped "Chad sweetie you know a kid is a huge responsibility not only that but your life will like never be the same."

Chad chuckled "I know I know but I am willing to go through with this plus I have no choice now so why are you guys here?"

Orihime smiled "We're here to surprise you and take you out to dinner."

Chad grinned "I see you brought your children with you…though I'm kind of confuse I see Ichigo's kids but no Ichigo where is he?"

Everyone Including Ichigo's kids looked around for him then Grimmjow spoke.

"Hey where's Shiro at?"

As if on que they turned to see Ichigo running towards Shiro who was fighting a little boy about his age a little taller than him, Shiro was fighting currently punching the little in the face while the Mother of the boy was trying to pull Shiro off her son.

"Get off of my son you albino freak." The woman had pretty blonde hair and was about 5'1 wearing green dress that matched her green eyes and oh yeah she looked pissed.

"Shiro get off him now." Ichigo yelled.

Shiro listened to his Father and got off the boy and ran to his Dad and hid behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, your son attacked my baby." The woman shouted.

Ichigo put his hands up in defense "Woah I'm sure your son did something to provoke mine."

The woman scuffed "Oh really I should sue you."

Ichigo growled "Are you kidding me look okay I'm sorry my son attacked yours but you can't sue me because you're acting like a fucking drama queen."

"Are you serious I have three kids and a married woman you have no Idea how hard that is." The woman yelled.

"Ten, I have ten kids and is a _single_ Dad so excuse me if I really don't give a damn you have three kids and is a married woman, Yes I am sorry that my son attacked yours but no you're not going to talk to me like you're the only one with problems and I'm sure that your little son did something to provoke mine."

The woman gasped "How dare you my husband will kick your ass."

"I'd like to see him try." Ichigo growled.

"Oh don't worry he will," The woman then got her phone out and started dialing "Honey get your ass down here," She then closed her phone and turned to Ichigo with a smug look "He'll be here any minute."

"Daddy did I get you in trouble?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo shook his head "No but did you attack the boy first?"

Shiro looked down "No the little fucker pushed me and called me a slow retarded albino so I attacked him."

"Okay then you're not in trouble," Ichigo the scowled "and watch your fucking mouth."

"Yes sir."

"Him he's the one who attacked our son and that's the Father."

Ichigo turned to see a very buff man almost as buff as Kenpachi, almost, he had tattoo's all over his body and had long spikey black hair, and a ugly mug like this dude was ugly like the ugly duckling ugly and his muscles didn't really help because that just made him disgusting to look at.

"Ichigo what the hell you think you're doing?" Tatsuki yelled.

"Ichigo huh? Well I'm Gama and I'm and definitely going to beat the shit out of you."

Ichigo grinned "Oh gods I'd love to see you fucking try"

"Ichigo you can't fight him you'll be setting a bad example for your kids!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Rukia my kid's fight each other every minute of every second every single day and they've seen me fight almost every other day so trust me they don't care."

Rukia growled then went to Kiyone and whispered something in her ear. Kiyone smiled and nodded at what Rukia told her to do and made her way up to her Father, who was just about to punch Gama.

"Daddy please don't fight this man," Kiyone sobbed, "I don't want you to fight."

Ichigo turned to Rukia and glared knowing she had something to do with Kiyone coming to him by the smirk on her face. Though Ichigo smiled when he looked at his daughter not wanting her to think he's mad at her

"Of course honey I won't fight."

Ichigo then heard Gama laughing "I can't believe you won't fight me because of your mentally retarded daughter telling you not to."

Okay you see I can't describe how furious Ichigo was, so Ichigo grabbed the man by the shirt and snarled "What the hell did you call my daughter."

Gama smirked "I said she was mentally ret-."

Ichigo couldn't hold back his fist quickly smashed into Gama's face, and that knocked the shit out of him. Ichigo was going to punch him again but the bastard's wife jumped on his back it took sometime but Ichigo eventually got her off without hurting her.

"Look okay I don't hit females."

Rukia smiled "Yeah but I can." and Rukia did she well she bitch slapped her.

"You bitch."

Gama eventually got up and went to punch Ichigo, who of course saw it coming, dodged it and kicked him in hid package causing him to fall over in pain grabbing his package in pain.

"I really truly hope you didn't plan on reproducing again."

Rukia was fairing good against her opponent she was getting a lot of punches in the wife not so much, sadly Rukia was getting kind of tired of fighting her so she called Tatsuki over who was all to happy to oblige. While Tatsuki took on the wife Rukia looked and saw Ichigo and Gama attacking each other so she decided to help by jumping on Gama's back and hitting him in the head.

"Get the hell off of my back you bitch!" Gama exclaimed.

"Not until you attacking my-"

Okay Rukia was sure she saw stars because Gama fathead self smashed his big ass head into Rukia causing her to fall on the ground. It was at that moment Renji, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, Tatsuki, and the kids all ganged up on Gama ready to really really really hurt him. Orihime on the other hand quickly ran to Rukia to quickly check on her making sure she was okay.

"You hurt my Mommy." Hanataro sobbed.

Gama shrugged "She shouldn't have gotten on top of my back like that."

"You jackass she's a female." Renji yelled.

"That was really stupid." Uryu shouted.

Gama snorted "Yeah what are you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing you're all under arrest."

Everyone turned to see three what looked like police officers with tasers in their hands, Gama and his wife long gone the moment they saw the police yelling they will not go back to jail with their son in their arms.

"Umm question Mr. Officers do you have guns on you," Ichigo asked, he police shook their heads "Okay next question are you police officers or are you security guards?"

One of the men spoke "We're security guards but come on the outfits are cool right?"

"They sure are but you see I would love to go with you guys to the fake little jail you have here at the airport, along with my friends but you see my wife here is pregnant and you can't arrest a pregnant and my friends and I must be with her every step of the way." Ichigo explained while holding Rukia who just smiled and nodded.

The security guards walked up to Ichigo and narrowed their eye "Your wife is pregnant?"

"Yup this will be our 20th child." Ichigo stated.

"Bullshit!" One of the security guard yelled.

"Oh you don't believe me...fine," Ichigo then turned and took a deep breath and started to yell, "kids come here the security guards here want to meet ya."

Like a earthquake a Hurricane etc. kids from everywhere, Ichigo's and Rukia's of course, came running towards their parents and the security guards.

"Are you going to arrest our dad?" Szayel asked.

"Are you going to take our mom?" Stark asked.

Hanataro and Kiyone then walked up to the security guards and put their arms up asking to be picked up. The guards did and Kiyone and Hanataro waved their hands asking them to come closer they did.

"Sir you can't take our parents," The kids said in sync, "Cause if you do our brothers and sisters will give you pain like you've never experience before so please don't take our parents."

The security guards eyes widened at the way the kids spoke, so they put the kids down and slowly backed away from the group. Kiyone and Hanataro smiled and ran to their parents asking to be pick up of course their parents did.

"Okay so umm who's hungry?" Ichigo asked.

All the kids and parents raised their hands.

"Okay then lets eat." Tatsuki yelled.

* * *

 **A/N so how was it I mean now I'm spending my Halloween writing for you guys so you all better have enjoyed jk no but seriously I hope ya'll enjoyed and sorry for not posting sooner but school be like anyway please forgive the mistakes and review revew review oh and if you have any ideas for any chapters just pm and I'll see what I can do so I hope you enjoyed love ya and Happy Halloween.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so how's it going I'm doing good not that any of you care about me just the stories I make for ya'll jk I'm just playing I'm sure some of you actually have some compassion towards me anyway this is going to be a good hopefully you like it and don't forget to subscribe meaning like favorite you know what I mean and don't forget to comment and review tell me what you think and don't forget if you want me to add a character you made up I would gladly do it just ask anyway I know you're sick of reading this stupid author's note so here we go oh and please excuse spelling grammar and other errors for I do not have a beta okay now you can read it.**

Chapter 4

Okay so you know how you go to a restaurant and the people ask you how many to a table? Yeah well when the front desk waiter person asked the gang of friends how many to a table the men of the group said wait for it 25 kids and 7 adults. Want to know what the waiter did? Of course you do he started ringing his ear out thinking he misheard something and asked them again to which they all answered 25 kids and 7 adults.

The waiter gave an awkward nod went to get all 33 of their menus and asked them all to follow him to which they did. As they got to the far back of the restaurant where all the tables were he asked the gang to wait and then got some assistance to help him put tables together. The waiter then took their drinks and then left saying he'd be back with their menu's shortly which left the gang sometime to look over the menu's and talk.

"So Chad how was your trip to Mexico?" Uryu asked.

Chad looked up from his Menu and smiled "It was great I visited my Grandfather and we talked I also visited some old friends from their as well as adopted Yuichi."

"Chad do you really think you're ready for parenthood and what about school you do know school already started and the kids are already 3 months, how will Yuichi catch up?" Renji asked.

"I already got that taken care of in Mexico," Chad answered, "Plus even if you think you are no one is truly ready for parenthood you know?"

"Uncle Chad does this mean you're going to having a lot of parties for him and doesn't that mean you're going to invite us over to celebrate with you?" Kiyone asked.

Chad nodded "Of course I will…hey where Rukia and Ichigo?"

The parents were about to get up and start searching for their friends, but the kids spoked before they could even stand and started to explain.

"Mom went to go get Lilynette, Hiyori, and Ririn when they ran off." Tier explained.

"Grimmjow, Shiro, Neliel, and Nnotira ran off as well, Dad's going to go get them before they wreak havoc." Szayel answered.

"Shiro Grimmjow stop fighting." Ichigo yelled.

"Lilynette stop pulling your sisters hair right now." Rukia shouted.

Everyone turned to see Rukia running after Lilynette and Hiyori, who apparently were fighting and running away from their mother at the same time while Ririn was on her back encouraging her sisters to keep fighting. They saw literally pushing Shiro and Grimmjow away from each other while at the same time having to deal with Neliel on his leg giggling and Nnotira long tail on his back smiling the whole time and get this they were both cheering their brothers on to keep them fighting.

"Stark come help me." Rukia shouted.

Stark who was actually sleeping was actually sleeping groggily got up to help his mom which only ended in Lilynette jumping to hit him thus causing Tier to step in, then Luppi and Yukio started fighting somehow all of Rukia's kids started fighting. Well actually Riruka and Hanataro stared but eventually Riruka joined in as well leaving Hanataro who just drank his soda. Ichigo children were actually doing pretty good they really just watched the struggle going on between Rukia and her kids as well as the one with their father and siblings.

"Somebody help me!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Okay you know what Nnotira, Nel, Shiro, and Grimmjow sit the hell down or you won't eat," I promise you this the second they heard their Father threaten not to let them eat they quickly stopped what they were doing and ran to their chairs. Ichigo then made his way to Rukia's kids, "the same goes for you kids to sit the fuck down or you won't eat."

Of course the kids sat the fuck down scared that Ichigo was going to do more than just take away their privilege to eat.

Rukia sighed in relief and turned to Ichigo and smiled "Thanks Ichi."

Ichigo shrugged "No problem"

Rukia and Ichigo then went back to their seats and ordered from the menu seeing as their friends were waiting patiently for them to return to do just that. Rukia ordered a simple dish Chicken and shrimp Alfredo her kids ordered for themselves of course and knew to keep at a reasonable price not that money was a problem for Rukia because it truly wasn't.

Now Ichigo is a different story because he ordered 2 orders of steak, fried chicken, rice, coleslaw, mash potatoes, mac & cheese, 2 salads one with blue cheese the other with Ranch dressing, buffalo wings, roast beef, ribs, and some more additional sides. Now as you can see money wasn't a problem for Ichigo once so ever.

When all was ordered the waiter gave a faint nod and left to go put their orders in.

Tatsuki gave Ichigo one of those 'what the fuck' looks "Umm are you going to eat all Ichigo?"

Ichigo laughed "No I ordered for them and me that's why they didn't order they want me to order like all the time not that I mind I rather order something I know they'll eat instead of something they probably won't eat."

Rurichiyo nodded "Yup as Daddy's princess he always orders for me he's such a good Daddy."

Nel rolled her eyes "Shut up Rurichiyo everyone knows Daddy loves me more."

Loly scuffed "Oh please out of all of you I'm the favorite."

While the kids started getting riled up and arguing the food arrived but it went unnoticed by them because they were so into it.

"Loly obviously you're in denial I'm the favorite." Yumichica shouted.

Ikkaku shook his head "No No nope obviously I'm the favorite."

Shiro scowled "Shut up you bald headed bastered I'm and always will be the favorite."

"Listen you albino dumb ass I will always be the favorite." Grimmjow snarled.

Szayel rolled his eyes "Listen well you blueberry asshole I'm the oldest thus that makes me the favorite."

"Please nerd I'm the favorite." Nnotira yelled.

Nel growled "I dare you to say that again."

Nnotira smiled 'I'm the fav-.'

Now the reason why Nnotira didn't finish that sentence Nel threw mash potatoes were thrown at his face. Nnotira snarled and threw mac and cheese at Nel but at the last second she ducked so instead it flew on Loly.

"My hair!" She screamed.

Loly growled and ran to punch Nnotira but accidentally hit Ikkaku instead, Yumichica laughed causing Ikkaku to splash rice in his face. Yumichica of course started screaming about his imperfection and slammed his fist into Ikkaku's face, thus Ikkaku pushed him into Grimmjow. So Grimmjow growled and went to kick Ikkaku but Shiro intervened and jumped on Grimmjow's back.

Somehow during everything Rurichiyo started fighting Szayel and he was fighting Loly and let me tell you through it all, all Ichigo did was feed Kiyone who was on his lap and himself. It was like he was completely oblivious to his kids fighting.

"Ichigo aren't you going to stop your kids?" Renji asked.

Ichigo looked and looked at his kids then looked at Renji he then looked at his kids again then Renji again, and finally he picked Kiyone up and sat her down in a chair and then made his way to his children a scowl on his face that could send even the toughest guy shiver in fear.

"If you all don't sit the fuck down right now I swear to every single one of you that you will not only be punished by just no phones and or computer but physically by Daddy's hand or belt and we don't want that do we?," The kids shook their heads, "then sit your asses the fuck down and eat your damn food."

The kids hung their heads down low and started muttering to themselves. The rest of the night Ichigo's and Rukia's kids were toned down a lot it seemed when Ichigo was yelling/ talking/threatening his kids Rukia's kids seemed to get the chills. So they decided to stay quiet in fear of their mother getting Ichigo on them. When dinner was over everyone paid for their meals and went to the parking lot and started talking while their kids ran around and played supervised of course.

"So Chad where is Yuichi going to school at?" Orihime asked.

"Oh he's going to Karakura elementary school." Chad answered.

"Cool then he's going to see mostly all of our kids around then." Tatsuki stated.

Chad nodded "So Ichigo how are you and Senna doing?"

Ichigo laughed "You know Senna and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh right sorry I forgot well umm Rukia how about you and Kaien?"

Rukia snorted "Caught him cheating on me kicked him out."

Chad smiled "So you're not seeing anyone and Ichigo you're not seeing anyone so why don't you just date each other?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other then Chad and then each other and started laughing but then Uryu spoke up.

"Okay how about you guys try it before laughing forgetting about the idea I mean aren't you both looking a Mother or Father figure for your children?"

Rukia smiled "Actually that's not a bad idea."

Ichigo eyes widened "You're actually considering it!?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Come on lets try for a month and if there's no spark and the kids don't like it we'll move on."

Ichigo sighed "Fine."

Rukia smirked "Now ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to be your girlfriend Ichigo."

"Fine Rukia will you be my girlfriend?"

"Nope get on your knees and ask me the right way Ichi."

Ichigo scowled and got on his knee causing the gang and their kids to run and see what was going on.

"Rukia Kuchiki could you please pretty please go out with a single nobody like myself?"

Rukia gasped "Oh Ichigo I would love to."

She then ran to Ichigo and jumped in his arms, and so now our story officially begins.

* * *

 **So how was it did you enjoy it because I have no beta so I do my best to find my mistakes and errors anyway please comment review subscribe and I will be taking down gang life be like and starting over with it sorry for those who actually liked it but even I know that story was stupid so I'll be taking it down and oh yeah check out my other stories and comment on those and if I'm not back to upload this story during Christmas break I just want to say 'Merry Christmas Baby' love ya hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey what's up so I know unlike my other stories this one isn't doing so hot so maybe I'll stop production I don't know yet but hey anyway I hope you all like this chapter and comment review and stuff like that anyway please excuse grammar stuff for their are probably many and you know enjoy and obviously I don't own bleach**

Chapter 5

The kids from both families were actually happy to be having a mother or father figure around them, and of course speaking about the families they had to figure out how to combine the families together, so as crazy as it may seem Ichigo and Rukia decided to rent a pretty big house out so they could all stay together. The house was four stories high and had 7 bedrooms and and 5 bathrooms.

The bedroom order was Rukia and Ichigo sharing a room together, and if you're wondering Ichigo had to sleep on a futon also they had their own private bathroom. Stark and Szayel got separate rooms due to them being the oldest, and Hiyori, Lilynette, Ririn,and Rurichiyo shared a room. Tier, Nel, Riruka, Loly, and Kiyone shared a room as well and let me tell you their will be problems with both sleeping arrangements.

Then you had the boys and they were arranged with Luppi, Grimmjow, Shiro ,and Yukio in one room, then you had Ikkaku, Yumichica, Nnotira, and Hamataro. Now I'm not sure about the second one having any arguments, but I'm 99% sure that there will be problems with the first bedroom arrangement. I mean come on you do know who are paired in that room right?

Well anyways the 'family' moved into the house hours ago and were al getting situated being together. Ichigo and Rukia in their opinion they were doing a pretty good job handling each other kids, boy were they wrong.

"Mommy Mommy Rurichiyo and Ririn are fighting!"Kiyone shouted.

Oh yeah instead of Rukia's kids calling Ichigo well Ichigo and Ichigo's kids calling Rukia well just plain Rukia the kids decided to call them Mom and Dad like a real family.

Rukia turned to Kiyone with a smile "Okay honey I'll handle it."

Rukia started going upstairs her smile turning into a frown as she made her way to the room where Rurichiyo and Ririn were indeed fighting on the floor while Hiyori, Lilynette, and Loly were on their beds clapping and cheering them on. Oh and if you're wondering the girls all have separate beds apart from each other in their rooms and the boys got bunk beds. Anyway Rukia looked on and sighed as she approached the girls and held them away from each other.

"Come on girls stop fighting."

Ririn growled "Mom let me go."

"Get off me that bitch is going down." Rurichiyo snarled.

Rukia rolled her eyes "May I ask why you girls are fighting?"

"She mean mugged me." the girls said in unison.

Rukia snorted "Are you girls serious?"They both nodded, "So you're both fighting because you each looked at each other wrong?" The girls nodded again, "Seriously okay you know what both of you stop fighting or else."

Rurichiyo scuffed "Or else what?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes "You really want to find out?"

Loly suddenly got off the bed she was on and glared at Rukia "You know what _Rukia_ I would love to find out."

Rukia eyes widened the nerve of this little girl if Rukia was correct she was the adult and these girls were starting to really piss her off (If you read the Nanny story you will see the pun or get the joke here). "You two better watch your tone with me because I ain't the one," All the girls do was snort as if Rukia was some type of joke and that was the turning point for her. "You two ungrateful...you know what why am I even arguing?"

Rukia turned to go downstairs and found exactly who she was looking for in the dining room eating with some of the boys "ICHIGO!"

Said man stopped eating and tuned towards her "Yeah?"

"Your ungrateful little children are very disrespectful!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo frowned "Which of my little children are being disrespectful towards you Ruks."

"Loly and Rurichiyo!" Rukia yelled/ screamed.

Ichigo got up from his chair flexed his tight muscles and started screaming "Loly Rurichiyo get your asses down here right now," Rukia heard feet scuffling get downstairs and noticed all the kids gathering around to see what was happening. Loly and Rurichiyo finally arrived downstairs glaring intensely at Rukia the whole entire time they reached the bottom.

"Apologize to Rukia right now."

Loly gasped "But Daddy we didn't do anything wrong."

Ichigo scowled "Did I fucking ask what you did or didn't do?" Both girls shook their heads, "I said apologize."

Rurichiyo whimpered "But daddy we-"

"What the fuck did I just say." Ichigo yelled.

Loly and Rurichiyo turned to Rukia and bowed their heads "We're sorry _Mom_ "

"You're forgiven now all you kids get out of here so I can have a talk with Ichigo," The kids nodded and left Ichigo and Rukia to talk, "Ichigo could you not curse in front of the kids."

Ichigo gasped "Absolutely not I curse in front of my kids when I try to emphasize my anger towards them it scares the hell out of them as you could see just now."

Rukia sighed "Well could you lessen it?" Ichigo nodded hesitantly "And thanks for helping me with your daughters I might have attempted murder if I didn't come to you."

"Yeah well at least they have school tomorrow." Ichigo stated.

Rukia sighed "And off to work with us tomorrow as well."

Ichigo groaned "Don't remind me Lord knows I hate my job."

Rukia gave a confused face "Ichigo when we met in College you told me all you wanted to be was a doctor it was like your dream to be one."

"Sarcasm Rukia I was being sarcastic."

"Oh...well it's a good thing our kids apparently go to the same school together." said Rukia.

Ichigo snorted "Yeah I'm not so sure that's a good thing."

Rukia didn't understand what he meant but before she could comment on it they heard a loud crash and howling noises coming from the room the kids were in. So the parents looked at each other for a split second then haul tailed to the noise. When they arrived they saw it was Grimmjow and Luppi fighting and screaming beside them in a attempt to stop them was Stark, Tier, and Szayel, but they kept getting bitten and or punched.

The children who weren't helping with splitting them up which was pretty much all of them, but the three I mentioned, were pretty much cheering on Grimmjow and or Luppi.

"What is wrong with these kids and fighting each other?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo chuckled "How should I know they just like fighting each other."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Well aren't you going to stop them."

Ichigo held his hands up in defense "I handled the last ones." Rukia growled at Ichigo but nonetheless stomped up to the two boys fighting telling them to well stop fighting, of course the boys didn't listen and just kept fighting. Ichigo then approached Rukia, "Advice try to making your voice threatening yet keep it low and calm and add a bunch of cussing words in it."

Rukia took a deep breath and looked towards Grimmjow and Luppi "Sit the fuck down right now or I swear to every god out there your asses will wish that you were dead!"

Eyes widened like seriously all the kids coward when they heard Rukia speak to them like that it was such a shock to all of the kids, though Ichigo just smiled.

"This arrangement just might be fun after all."

* * *

A/N Hey so this is a birthday gift to well me I guess since my birthday is tomorrow I just want more people to read and enjoy mt stories the sad thing about my birthday being tomorrow January the 4th is well I got school so I decided to update this story because it was the one my sister picked for me to update and so was I like what the hell why not Ichigo and Rukia would be damn proud anyway I hope you all enjoyed and so far thanks to all the people who PM happy birthday and well commented about the stories I hope I continue to do good I might update the Nanny next or save me it depends on how many reviews favs and followers I got for the story so hope you liked it and I'll update ya'll soon.


End file.
